1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission systems in which the data is in the form of analogue or digital samples.
2. Related Art
In sampled systems, transmission bandwidth can be reduced by downsampling. This, in its simplest form, involves dropping samples to reduce the number transmitted. Where more than one sample stream is to be transmitted, downsampling and then multiplexing sample streams can reduce the number of channels required. If two such streams are downsampled by dropping alternate samples and then multiplexed by interleaving samples, the resultant sample rate is the same as in one of the original streams.